Two Ships Passing In The Night
by Sheryl's Sphere
Summary: 1700's a widowed Lord Edward Mason is commissioned to build a ship(The Isabella) for an Irish trading fleet. Isabella is a crystal artisan and the pregnant wife of an Irish Captain. When The Isabella is wrecked at sea during a hurricane her husband perishes with the vessel. Lord Edward embarks on an epic journey of love and tragedy when he sets his course for Lady Isabella.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 -The Commissioning of the Isabella

Sir Whitlock approached with caution the double mahogany doors that separated the private office quarters of Lord Edward Anthony Mason from the outside world. He took the ornate brass ring knocker in his hand and gave it a quick rap. Lord Edward, as he was informally addressed by those in his employ, valued his privacy and was prone to demand his staff respect those wishes. No one dared disturb him without explicit permission to do so.

Lord Edward was a daydreamer of sorts, and the creative talent behind England's largest shipbuilding enterprise, The Mason Shipyard. His father passed away four years ago, leaving him to care for his mother as sole heir and successor to his estate. A light tap of the knocker broke the revelry of deep thought. "Please enter Whitlock." Lord Edward responded with a slight note of anticipation that registered in the velvet tenors of his voice.

Whitlock opened the door and stepped in. "My Lord, Captain O'Brogdon and his colleagues have arrived and are comfortably awaiting your accompaniment in the forward vestibule. As instructed, Mrs. Collins has made preparations for tea service at four o'clock. You'll be pleased that all details have been duly attended, and the drafts for presentation are ready for meeting review in the Lloyd room."

"Thank you Whitlock. Please let the good Captain know that I will join him momentarily." Lord Edward appreciatively replied.

Nodding with satisfaction, Whitlock took a step back and replied "Certainly, as you wish my Lord."

Sir Jasper Whitlock was the Chief Architect on this project. He turned to exit the rich wood paneled room and hastily returned to rejoin his distinguished client.

This was a big day for Mason Shipyard. O'Brogdon Trade Merchants was one of Ireland's most prosperous exporting firms. The owner, Captain Patrick O'Brogdon had commissioned Mason Shipyard to build the largest cargo vessel in the company's history. It would become the flagship of their fleet. Upon her christening, _The Isabella_ will set sail with her first payload to The United States of America. It was still hard to refer to the colonies in those terms. The declaration for their independence and the revolutionary war had only ended a few short years ago.

Lord Edward has always been a focused and shrewd businessman. It's been said that he is as equally charming as he is handsome. Usually a dynamically driven man, and yet today, he found himself struggling to concentrate.

_Dammit_, he thought. _Whitlock had unintentionally scheduled a meeting for today of all days_. Today was the first birthday of his son, and also the one year anniversary marking the passing of his late wife, Angela who died giving him his name sake.

He missed Angela a great deal, and he had greatly mourned her death. Still he couldn't escape the guilt that was associated with the fact that their marriage had been an arranged one and not one born out of love. He tried to love her, tried with all his might, but no matter how hard he tried, he could feel nothing more than a profound respect and admiration for his bride.

Angela was a frail but beautiful girl, and had barely turned seventeen years old when she became Lady Angela Webber-Mason. She was the daughter of an Anglo Protestant Landlord from Dublin, Ireland. Edward and Angela were seven years apart in age. Their fathers had been friends and business acquaintances. All it took was one prosperous venture and a night of mutual admiration, cards and whiskey to forge an agreement and pledge their children's hands in marriage.

Edward had courted Angela formally for a short period of three months prior to being thrust into the gala wedding of the century. As fate would have it, she conceived on their honeymoon and died a painful death during childbirth. He had known her for only one year and she was gone exactly one week after her eighteenth birthday. Just like that, he was left a widower with a newborn. One year was not nearly enough time to truly get to know her, watch her mature and hopefully fall in love with her. Now it was too late and much remorse and regret clouded Edward's mind today. The regret over what could have been and not what was had become an enormous weight for his shoulders to bear.

Finally, Edward stood and straightened his finely tailored jacket, took a deep breath and let it go in a huff. He postured himself and pushed the melancholy thoughts from the forefront of his mind. He was determined to make a grand impression. Right now, his focus would be forced and he would join Whitlock and Captain O'Brogdon in the Lloyd room for opening pleasantries and the much anticipated revealing of the design and plans for _The Isabella._

As he exited from his office, Mrs. Collins was already five steps ahead of him, leading the way down the grand hall. It had been raining earlier and the dampness of the air brought out the muskiness of the cedar plankings and thickly woven tapestries lining the walls on each side. How he loved the earthen smells of his Milford Haven townhome office.

Mrs. Collins knocked twice and pushed the door open to announce Lord Edward's arrival. She inquired if anyone had need for anything further and before she left the room she informed them that tea would be served with refreshments at four o'clock sharp.

Edward cleared his throat and extended a hand to the good Captain and was pleased to be rewarded with a firm grip. If there was anything that Edward couldn't stand, it was a weak handshake.

"Captain O'Brogdon, how good it is to see you again. I trust your travels were pleasant and your accommodations?" Edward warmly greeted.

"Superb my friend, absolutely wonderful. The lasses of Milford Haven Inn are very hospitable. My wife, she is simply smitten with your country; she's never traveled outside of Ireland before. And when the wife is happy, I'm more than a wee bit happy." Replied the Captain with a rich belly laugh.

"Glad to hear it." Edward replied and turned to extend his hand to a man that could only be described as a red headed Irish lamp post.

"Column MacGregor - It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Lord Edward". Column obliged shaking Lord Edward's hand in greeting.

"Won't you gentlemen please have a seat?" Edward gestured graciously and took his own as well. "I believe the floor is yours Sir Whitlock."

Clearing his throat, Sir Whitlock moved to take his position at the head of the table and prepared to engage his audience in the unveiling of the most prestigious project Mason- Mason had ever under taken.

"Captain O'Brogdon, Mister MacGregor, Lord Edward – Gentleman I am pleased to announce that the design and plans for the Isabella are ready for your review." Sir Whitlock began.

Whitlock pulled the leather cord binding the rolled sheets that contained the crowning jewel of his blood, sweat and tears. It was the most ostentatious draft he had ever created in his entire career that spanned well over twenty five years. Laying the scroll on the charthouse table, Whitlock ceremoniously unrolled the fruits of his labor while all three gentlemen leaned forward in anticipation of the first glance at the design plans.

Whitlock announced that The Isabella will be the fastest sailing vessel on the seas. Captain O'Brogdon shook his head in agreement and said "Aye, she will."

Column studied the draft and pulled at his beard while nodding his head in the affirmative. "I see this is a Square Rig, I like her. One hundred and seventy nine feet tall and she'll tote over twelve thousand four hundred and fifty square feet of canvas sail. Clear oil pine decks, over forty berths for the crew and Captain, would you look at this galley?

The afternoon went by quickly. There was much deliberation over the cargo hold and hatch, and the Captain's cabin would be custom outfitted for not only Captain O'Brogdon, but his wife, Isabella as well.

"Gentlemen, tea is served in the library." Mrs. Collins announced as she propped open the door to the Lloyd room.

"Ah, thank you Mrs. Collins. Shall we adjourn our meeting gentlemen for a spot of tea?" Edward entreated as he stood and gestured with his hand that his guests should follow her.

The library of the townhome office was filled with exotic relics from various exploits around the orient. Colorful vases, tapestries and art carefully placed around the room offered a relaxed space for more casual conversation.

"What is this wonderful pastry Madam?" the Captain inquired as he wiped a crumb from his chin. "I simply must have this recipe for my wife. It's sublimely delicious."

Mrs. Collins blushed with the compliment. Usually, she was ignored as she went about her normal hostess duties and politely indicated that she would be happy to oblige.

The discussion turned to horse racing as Column and Whitlock both indulged in the sport and the Captain seemed to be quite knowledgeable on the subject as well. While the three seemed to be caught up in the latest speculation over breeding the next championship mare, Edward excused himself and retreated back to his office for a few moments of solitude.

The day was growing late and soon it would be time to adjourn. His thoughts turned to his one year old toddler. Eddie would be waiting for him with squeals and smiles. No matter how difficult his days were, his son always made him forget the outside world and the trivial pursuits of life. Tonight would be a special celebration. The entire household staff at Mason Manor was busy with planning this evenings birthday festivities.

Edward opened the box once again that was sitting on his credenza. He reached in and pulled out a hand carved schooner. Eddie loved to take walks in the estates gardens and set his fleet of toy ships afloat in the pools nestled in the crooks that graced the winding pathways filled with country flowers.

Looking at his pocket watch, it was five o'clock and time to bring the day to a close. Edward delicately placed the woo den toy masterpiece safely within the confines of the gift box until this evening's party. Then he walked swiftly back to the library to rejoin his clients.

As he entered the room, Captain O'Brogdon turned and addressed Sir Edward, "Ah my good friend, the hour is late and my bride – she will be famished you know." He rose from his seat and so did the others. "She's three months nigh along with our first child and she has developed some rather robust eating habits of late. I'll need to follow one of the wee people to find me a pot o gold to keep her fed." He chortled.

"Congratulations Captain!" Edward genuinely offered. He hadn't been aware that they were expecting. Edward briefly considered the discomfort her journey must have been and felt he should offer a gentlemanly invitation in recompense. "Would it be too much of an imposition to ask if you and Lady O'Brogdon would join me this evening for dinner at Mason Manor? It's my son's first birthday and we're throwing a dinner celebration."

"Oh no, my kind Sir, we couldn't dare intrude on your son's party." Captain O'Brogdon replied.

"But I insist. There will be a grand meal to assist you in your endeavors to satiate a mother with child's appetite, and we would enjoy your company. Please, I won't take no for an answer. I'll have my driver pick you up at six o'clock." Edward declared. "It'll be fun and besides, I'd like to show you around the estate. Some of my exploits have gained me an assortment of collections that I am sure you will find fascinating."

Rubbing his bearded chin for a moment, Captain O'Brogdon finally accepted, "In that case, we'd be delighted. We'll be awaiting your coachman at six sharp. My Bella will be giddily beside herself. She adores little ones and she will most definitely enjoy attending the lad's birthday dinner." The Captain grinned ear to ear at the prospect to forge a friendship with Lord Edward and to gain an invitation to tour the estate he had heard so much about. He would indeed enjoy a friendship beyond their business endeavors. Besides, secretly he relished watching his wife anywhere near children, she was a natural nurturer and she beamed with a heavenly glow whenever she held a wee lad or lass in her arms. Of course, anything that made his Bella glow like that, tickled him pink.

Edward shook the good captain's hand and offered the same gesture to Column and Whitlock bidding each of them a good evening. As the gentlemen left the Mason Shipyard offices, Edward retrieved his hat and gloves and the gift box from his credenza. Walking over to the picturesque window, he saw that his driver was already perched and prepared to collect him for the return trip to Mason Manor in preparation for this evenings retreat. Edward opened the window and waved to Henry to bring the rig around front. After dawning his cloak and gloves he carried his hat and the box to the door and nodded good evening to Mrs. Collins who was being escorted home by her husband.

"It was a good day at the office my Lord?" Henry inquired as he opened the door to the carriage cab for Edward and tipped a courteous hat.

"Quite good Henry, quite good indeed. Let's make haste in our return home. I'm anxious to spend some time with Eddie before our dinner guests arrive." Edward answered.

Henry shut the door securely behind Edward and nodded, "Yes my Lord, straight away."

As the carriage pulled away from the front stoop of the office Edward relaxed in the plush leather seats of his newly outfitted coach. It smelled wonderful and he seemed to be pleased with his cozy surroundings. The streets of Milford Haven Port were paved with cobblestones that were well worn from the traffic of horse hooves clopping over them in every direction. The steady clip clop clip clop of his ride home rocked Edward into a light nap where the rest was a welcomed reprieve for the journey.

"Whoa Barbette, we're home" Henry ordered Edward's beloved Clydesdale to a halt at the front entrance to Mason Manor. Dismounting his driver bench, Henry opened the door to the cab and found Edward still fast asleep. "Ahem." Clearing his throat, Henry announced, "We have arrived safely Lord Edward."

Edward abruptly shook off the hazy layers of slumber and exited the carriage. Upon standing, he stretched and stifled a yawn. Edward suddenly recalled the impromptu invitation, "Henry, I will have need of your services for a while longer this evening I am afraid."

"Yes my Lord, what can I do for you sir?" Henry replied.

"I will need you to return to town to collect Captain and Lady O'Brogdon from Milford Haven Inn. They will be joining us for tonight's dinner party and I will need you to take them back afterwards." Edward informed.

"Very good my Lord, unless there is anything else, I will be on my way then." Henry smiled broadly at Edward and touched the brim of his hat and turned to Barbette, "Step up girl."

Edward turned and strode briskly up the expansive steps to the double hung wooden doors. Mason Manor was his safe haven, all twenty four thousand square feet of her. The entire property was just a little over five thousand acres of pastures, woodlands, meadows, gardens and immediate grounds. To everyone he knew, it was an impressive estate. To Edward, it was simply home.

Before he could reach for the knob, Elizabeth-Mason, Edward's mother pulled the door open and swung Eddie on her right hip. She was a short stocky well-bred and meticulous woman with a maddening habit of meddling in Edward's personal affairs.

"Da Da Da Da" Eddie squealed as he leaned towards Edward clutching his little chubby hands open and shut anticipating Daddy's welcome home hugs and obligatory swing around the air.

Mrs. Hale, Eddie's governess was only a step behind the welcome wagon and she quickly rushed through the door to take Edward's hat and the mystery box to free his hands. No sooner were they entrusted to her ready hands, Eddie scrambled out of his grandmothers arms and latched onto his Daddy's neck with all his might.

"Happy Birthday Son! You are the little man of the hour and we are going to celebrate wildly tonight." Edward doted and kissed Eddie's cheek and hugged him to his chest. "It's so good to see you as well mother, also you Mrs. Hale." Edward leaned in for a peck on the cheek from his mother and they made their way from the door into the grand foyer.

"Eddie has done nothing but run all over the place today. He has watched all the preparations for tonight's party and he is as energetic as a mountain goat after eating a pound of coffee beans." Mrs. Hale explained to Edward and managed to elicit a hearty laugh from them all with her appraisal.

"Edward why don't you let me take Eddie and I'll get him washed up and dressed for his guest's arrival and you can do the same." suggested Mrs. Mason.

"Thank you mother, I won't be long." Edward handed little reluctant Eddie back over to his grandmother and he asked Mrs. Hale to place the box on the gift table in the sitting parlor.

As Edward retreated to his chambers to wash up and prepare for this evenings dinner guests, he smiled broadly at the joy his son gave him. He loved to listen to his son's baby prattle and watch him as he discovered all the newness in his world.

Peeling his coat off and hanging it over his wooden valet, Edward removed his ascot and began undoing the buttons on his shirt. He turned towards his opulent dressing quarters and found that Higgins had recently poured him a bath. Edward shook his head, thank goodness for Higgins. As he made his way over to the claw footed tub, he glanced at his physique in the oval dressing mirror. What he saw was a very tired, lonely man. A man whose physical beauty was liken unto the great athletes of Rome, but spent nonetheless.

He ran his hand through his copper brown hair and prayed his sea green eyes weren't blood shot red before stepping into the warm water to soak his melancholy mood away. The day had been long and the prior sleepless night had been even longer. It seemed to be the norm these days and today he was emotionally torn between a joyous occasions and maintaining the appropriate demeanor after all, he lost his wife one year ago this very day.

His random mind wandering was cut short when he heard Higgins knocking at the door. Where would Edward be without a gentleman's gentleman?

Edward didn't linger for as long as he would have liked. He scrambled out dripping wet, dried and dressed complete with cuff links quicker than a horse could run one lap at the Yorkshire Derby. Guests would be soon arriving and he had a birthday to celebrate.

Upon entering the hall that adjoined the grand dining room, Edward was again assaulted by his son who was attacking his knees caps with tiny little balled fists, "Up, Da Da, Up." Eddie bleated.

"My oh my, I think you've grown some today, what a big boy you are!" Edward crooned.

"And handsome too, just like his father." Mrs. Mason added.

Just then, there was a knock on the door and Higgins attended the welcomes of this evenings first guests. Father and Lady Webber, Angela's parents swiftly approached with their greetings.

"Eddie! Come give your Oma a great big kiss!" Mrs. Webber exclaimed upon entering the foyer and seeing her cherub grandson in the arms of his father.

Edward greeted Mrs. Webber with a polite kiss on her hand and turned to shake hands with Father Webber. "Welcome, please come in. You remember my mother. It's so wonderful of you to have come. How was your voyage?"

"Horrid, young man, simply horrid" exclaimed Father Webber as he was pulling off his travel gloves.

"Why? What on earth ever for?" Edward inquired in an amused tone.

"Your father, Anthony would have loved the rough seas Edward, but Mother Webber, she's not a sea fairing lady. All the while she experienced some rather delicate disturbances to her digestive system." as Father Webber so eloquently put it.

"Jacob! Please… for goodness sake, you are a trifling you old goat. Your ill manners are an embarrassment to me." Mrs. Webber admonished and she turned her attentions back on her grandson.

"Higgins, please have the Webber's baggage delivered to the Lady Angela Suite." Edward ordered in a clipped manner.

Turning back to Father and Mrs. Webber he stated, "Mrs. Brandon has prepared the suite for your visit. I am sorry to hear of your unpleasant journey. I trust you will have a comfortable stay. My staff will attend your needs." Edward added. He was truly happy to have Angela's parents here to share the occasion.

Meanwhile, Henry returned with his passengers. He took Lady O'Brogdon's hand and assisted her as he would any lady in her disembarkment from the carriage. She placed one gloved hand in his and the other on top of her lovely black and white plumed hat. It was the most fashionable one that Patrick had brought her from his last business trip to Paris. "Astonishingly beautiful" she breathed as she drank in the majestic view that was all Mason Manor. She was dressed in high fashion with her custom tailored black and white Paris frock and felt absolutely famished as her tummy chose that moment to remind her. Captain O'Brogdon chuckled, "Is it feeding time my love?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Dinner Party

Higgins opened the doors to the grand foyer and announced Captain Patrick O'Brogdon and Lady Isabella's arrival.

Upon hearing the announcement, Edward spun around towards the door and was momentarily stunned by the beauty that had just graced through the entrance. _So… this was Lady Isabella. I can see what this old codger has been going on and on about like a giddy school boy when it comes to gushing over his bride. _

Her lush caramel tresses were gathered loosely and hung midways her back. Her buttery golden brown eyes twinkled and were only second in their beauty by comparison to her brilliant heart stopping smile. She was petite, perhaps only five foot four with a tiny frame that Venus de milo would have envied. If Edward hadn't already known she was pregnant, he would have never known as she had yet to blossom in her motherhood. She moved with an understated grace and elegance. Her porcelain features added the finishing touches to this captivating creature. Edward doubted if he searched the entire British Empire that he would find such a rare beauty amongst his own countrymen.

Gathering his wits and collecting his manners, Edward moved swiftly towards his guests and greeted Lady Isabella who had removed her gloves by taking her proffered hand and kissed it politely. Unexpectedly, the contact with her skin sent a charge that pricked his senses and he wondered if she had felt it too. The sensation was foreign and it had taken him by such surprise that he feared his facial expression must have shown it in some way.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet your acquaintance my Lady." Edward politely welcomed her to his home and hoped he had recovered from the awkwardness of the previous moment. However, his over active imagination had other ideas and as he released her ivory smooth hand from his grasp. Before he could reign his thoughts under control, a very ungentlemanly thought crossed his mind. _Hum… I wish that I could simply pull those delicate little fingers into my mouth and gently savor them for a long while, just for the pure pleasure of discovering her taste. _

Edward shook his head disconcertingly in an effort to try and clear it. He was besotted by her and he had never had such improper thoughts about a married woman or any other woman for that matter, let alone a married woman who was great with child.

He firmly shook Captain O'Brogdon's hand and patted him on the back. "Glad you could make it, my friend." And Edward meant it. Had he known the Mrs. was … well, so lovely a lady, he would have insisted they stay at the Manor.

_Stop this madness!_ Edward tried to bring his wayward thoughts under control. Never had he experienced such a compelling attraction, and it was little of any consequence that this was the wife of his client, and a pregnant wife at that!

He took one more opportunity, though he knew he shouldn't, to steal another glance at her elegant beauty. Much to his surprise he caught her buttery golden eyes indulging in her own appraisal of him as well. Or at least his ego wanted to think so. Their eyes met and held the gaze for perhaps a moment longer than was comfortable for either of them. Edward smiled wryly and quipped an eyebrow at the lovely Lady. He felt a little smug upon discovering that she too seemed to be affected by his presence as well.

Lady Isabella attempted to hide a smile and quickly averted her eyes. She turned her attention to Mrs. Webber who was holding the most angelic little boy she had ever seen.

Higgins was a busy man ushering in and announcing the arrival of several other guests. The Peabody's and their two year old little Cynthia, the Baron and Baroness Wilberforce with their three year old Will all arrived in timely fashion.

Edward greeted each of his guests warmly, but tried to maintain as much distance as he could from Baron Wilberforce praying he wouldn't be cornered. Lately the man had become insufferable. William was a member of Parliament and after being submersed under the influence of John Wesley, had become a staunch advocate for the abolishment of slavery in Great Britain. Edward had no interest in politics, yet he maintained a healthy relationship for the sake of his best interests. William was an influential friend, but honestly all he could talk about these days revolved around his latest campaign to rid England of slavery. It was a noble cause, no doubt, but one that didn't impact Edward as he owned none. Everyone in his service was a paid employee.

The tinkling of a bell resounded through the halls and the husky voice of Chef Gerard announced as if in triumph that dinner was now served.

The grand dining hall was filled within moments, everyone being ushered to their respective seats by the kitchen staff. Edward stood at the head of the table and tapped the crystal glass on its side with his knife while a hush poured over the room and he bowed his head as did the rest. Edward knew that Father Webber would beat him to the punch if he didn't take the helm and lead tonight's dinner in saying grace.

"Let us pray. Dear Gracious and Heavenly Father, we thank thee tonight for the safe journeys and arrivals of all who are seated here tonight. Thank you for this beautiful day as we celebrate the birth of my precious Eddie and grant us grace as we remember my dear Angela, whose sacrifice for our son took her to your heavenly home. Bless this food now to the nourishment of our bodies and our bodies to your service, in Christ name we pray… Amen."

After an Amen in unison from every voice around the table, the gentlemen rose one by one offering a toast to Eddie and their best congratulatory wishes.

Edward glanced up through his lashes once again hoping to catch those buttery golden orbs, but instead found her delicate brow furrowed. Trying not to be obvious, he found her expression very curious and wondered what on earth had displeased her so. Was it perhaps his forward behavior during their silent exchange?

As Sir Peabody finished making his toast, Edward watched Isabella reach for her fork to begin her appetizer only to withdraw her hands again as Father Webber stood and raised his glass and began his dissertation which was sure to be as lengthy as one of the good books epistles. Edward saw the same crease in her brow return only to be accompanied by an increased display of frustration, then it hit him… of course - she's hungry!

Doing what any gentleman would do, Edward quickly sought a way to bring Father Webber's grand rehearsed speech to an early close. As soon as he said, "… and to my grandson, who bears my daughters likeness, happy birthday!" Edward unceremoniously erupted by clapping his hands and looking around the table he entreated each of his guests, "Enjoy!" he declared and gestured that they should begin to eat. Each member seated at the table raised their glass to clink and drank to that gladly. Edward effectively cut off at least another ten minutes of round two from the long winded Irishman in his father-in-law. Lady Isabella's facial features relaxed as her eyes met Edward's once again. This time she smiled widely and gave a slightly shy nod in appreciation. Edward smiled and nodded in return.

The appetizers were wonderful and dinner conversations were transpiring around the table. Chatting with Mrs. Peabody, Edward once again stole a moment to glance in the direction of Lady O'Brogdon who had just taken the last bite of her glazed baked Pear. He watched her daintily chew for a second, observing the dribble of honey droplets that perched themselves on her delicate plump pouty pink lips. _How I would love to lick those droplets of honey from her lips. _Edward returned his attention to his conversation and tried to shake the improper imagery from his head.

Isabella picked up her glass and raised it to her lips but before she could take a sip, Patrick's hand was upon hers. "Is that wise my dear?" he scolded. Isabella cut her eyes to the left and blanched as she let out a sigh. "Patrick, it's just one sip." She pleaded.

Patrick smiled at her and nodded removing his hand, "Just one sip, remember what the doctor said my dear."

Isabella was astonished as she finished her one allowed sip of champagne and finally paid close attention to the goblet she held in her hand. She was delighted to find that the crystal glasses were her design. She leaned over to whisper in Patrick's ear to tell him of her discovery.

The main course was served and Isabella finished her pheasant and wild rice. As dessert was placed before her, she ate not only her cake, but Patrick's as well. She was quite sure that a lady should never eat like a common horse in public, but to Isabella, it mattered not. She did, however, manage to maintain enough good graces so as not to utterly embarrass her husband. She was sure he would have continued business relations with the widowed Lord Mason.

Isabella's appetite didn't go unnoticed by Edward. He mused at her gusto for just about any cuisine, or so it seemed. The Lady seems to operate above the norms or dictates of society to a degree. This definitely was a pique to Edward's momentary intrigue.

Lord Edward rose from his chair and invited everyone to join him in the sitting parlor for the opening of gifts. The noise from the chatter grew louder as everyone stood and moved from the dining hall to the room at the end of the corridor. The furnishings were cozy in this room. It was rich with dark paneling, a stone fireplace hearth and plenty of seating. Isabella quickly took her seat near Mrs. Mason and Mrs. Webber who were bidding for the child's favor.

"May I hold Eddie?" Isabella inquired as she held out her hand in anticipation.

"Why of course dear. Hum, am I correct in understanding that you are expecting your first child?" Lady Webber reluctantly handed Eddie over to Isabella and eyed her speculatively.

Isabella replied in the affirmative while taking Eddie into her arms, her entire countenance seemed to transform. As with any child Eddie's attention span was short and in truth, it was way past his bedtime. As if any child could resist, Isabella wore a rather large pearl necklace that caught his eye. Eddie reached out his chubby little hand to grab the bauble and began to pull it while babbling in a foreign language.

Isabella's eyes shone brightly at the wonder and miracle of this little boy. A fact that did not go unnoticed as Patrick watched his bride adoringly. Eddie was a beautiful child with wide blue eyes and plump rosy cheeks. His smile could light an entire city and his voice was as sweet as an angel's song. Then again, every parent is biased. Isabella ruffled Eddie's hair and kissed his forehead tenderly.

"Lady Mason, tell me, has there ever been a more beautiful baby boy?" Isabella asked with a sound of reverence in her voice.

"Well, it's hard to say. Eddie is the most beautiful baby I have ever seen. My Edward was indeed a beautiful child; however my Eddie takes the cake. He also favors his mother. Angela was a very beautiful young lady. He has her eyes." Mrs. Mason gloated.

Edward had been trying not to be obvious, but it was hard not to lose his self in the moment and watch the ladies dote over his son. However, the evening was fast approaching being spent so he determined it was time for the ceremonious opening of the gifts to take place and he walked over to take Eddie from Isabella's arms. As his hands brushed her skin he felt a warm rush that washed over him and he honestly did try his best to ignore it. It seems Eddie was reluctant to give up his newfound friend and it was quite obvious that the Lady was reluctant to hand him over.

"Everyone, may I have your attention? It is my pleasure to announce that the time has arrived for Master Eddie to open his gifts." Edward said with exaggerated enthusiasm. He strode over to the gift table and selected a rather large box with the most beautiful bow adorning its top. He sat Eddie down in the center of the floor and began to place the gifts in front of him. Edward watched in awe as Eddie pulled at the shiny ribbon and squealed with delight.

Gift after gift was opened. The generosity of his guests was astounding. Eddie received a wooden rocking horse hand carved by a friend of Mr. Wilberforce and a wagon from little Cynthia Peabody. The staff of Mason Manor jointly gave Eddie a spectacular puppet stage complete with and the entire cast all exquisitely designed puppets. Mrs. Mason had commissioned the creation of a handcrafted set of wooden blocks with the alphabet ornately carved into each side of the square. Edward saved his gift for last.

"Here Eddie this is from daddy!" Edward said as he handed his gift to his son with great pride for him to open.

"Da Da Ni Ni." Eddie stuck his thumb in in his mouth and his eye lids began to show the signs of a worn out toddler. He peered up at Edward through his long eyelashes and let out a great big yawn.

Edward let out a loud chuckle. "It seems it is way past your bedtime young man." Edward bent down to gather Eddie in his arms together with the gift box. Precariously Edward managed to open the gift with Eddie in tow and pulled out the schooner to hold it for his son to see. "How do you like the new addition to your fleet?" That seemed to give Eddie a tiny bit of a second wind. His eyes grew wide as saucers and his chubby little hands reached out to grab the schooner from his father.

"I see we were hasty in our endeavor to retire. Perhaps you aren't as tired as I had thought my little man." Edward chortled.

The room erupted in laughter and everyone began to clap. Taking her cue, Mrs. Hale walked over to Edward and held her hands out to take Eddie. "I believe you need some rest young master. It's time for Mr. Sand Man. Say good-night to your guests."

"Ni Ni." Eddie raised one chubby little hand and opened and shut it several times to wave bye-bye. Mrs. Hale stole young master away to slumber land and the gathering took the birthday boys exit as their cue that the party was over and it was now time to leave. Now that his hands were free, Edward gestured and moved towards the grand foyer so that he could thank all his guests for making this evenings celebration so special. He made a special effort to praise each of his guests personally for the wonderful gifts that he was sure Eddie would indeed enjoy. Before each left, he bid them a safe journey home.

Father and Mrs. Webber thanked Edward and Mrs. Mason for the beautiful evening. They expressed their deep gratitude for the invitation and their gracious hospitality before retiring for the evening. Taking her cue at this retreat, Mother Mason kissed Edward on his cheek and told him good night.

Only Patrick and Isabella remained and Edward remembered that he had promised to give the Captain a tour of the estate. Just as his eyes began to skim the room in search of the good Captain, he was profoundly pleased to find Lady Isabella walking towards him to converse.

"Patrick wanted me to offer his apologies Lord Edward. As much as he would love the tour, he simply had to excuse himself in the pursuit of a greater interest. He is actually with your Chef Gerard. I um… helped myself to not only my slice of cake, but Patrick's as well. He has an insatiable sweet tooth and I fear he would have rather I'd not partaken of his cake. I do believe he is most likely in the kitchen indulging himself and begging or bargaining for the exchange of the recipe. At any cost of the matter, I shall be your only tourist this evening, I'm afraid." Isabella admitted with a gleam in her eye that Edward found mesmerizing.

Edward nodded and his smile broadened widely at the opportunity to speak with her alone. "I trust that Gerard will placate his palate and I'll be sure he gets his coveted prize. So, have you had a pleasant evening thus far my Lady?" Edward offered his arm and the Lady graciously accepted and he began to walk towards the side door that exited to one of the rose gardens. There it was again, that tingling sensation.

"Absolutely! I'm very intrigued with your renowned estate. You do have such a lovely home. Will we be able to view the grounds at this hour of the evening?" Isabella gestured at the current direction the tour was headed in.

"The lanterns are lit throughout the estate gardens. Daylight does provide the discerning eye a delightful experience, however, the ambience of the evening doesn't distract from the beauty or the enjoyment of the surroundings." Edward offered as he wore a self-assured gloating expression that was filled with the pride of his outdoor paradise. He remembered many walks on moon-lit nights with Angela through the grounds. He had felt the weight of guilt over imagining the same walks, only taken with someone that delighted his every sense. He couldn't get over how this mysteriously enchanting Irish lady was clouding his mind tonight in ways that were astonishingly wicked.

"Not to change the subject, but I have wanted to inquire all evening as to your crystal service. You see, it is my design. A little over two years ago I was commissioned to create a unique pattern for a set of twenty four crystal goblets. I can't recall the name of the gentleman, however he was an Englishman and said it was to be a wedding gift for his relative. I was astonished to see that you are the owner of my creation." Isabella informed with a tone of satisfaction as her cheeks flushed with the excitement that ensued upon the engagement with Edward in conversation.

"Really? Then may I offer my sincere admiration for your handy work. I am very fond of that set and was maddened when one of my staff accidently broke two of them. Perhaps I could commission you to replicate them." Edward was smitten and he ran his hand over his jaw and chin contemplatively. "You are quite a remarkable woman my Lady. How long have you worked at your craft?" he inquired.

"All my life practically it seems. My mother was an artisan and she taught me at a very early age. She learned from her father. My family is from a little village called Ballybricken in Waterford Ireland. My grandfather was a master glassblower and I remember as a child watching him in wonder. He was a remarkable man. My Mother took after him and learned the craft. She took his basic knowledge and expanded upon it adding lead to the glass and cutting facets to create unique pieces and the end result is the business that I and my mother run today. It's a highly specialized art and I plan to pass down the craft and business to my children someday." Isabella offered as she reflected momentarily.

Edward was taken by surprise. Never had he met a member of the gentler persuasion that could intrigue him in this manner. Not only was she enchanting, she was a gifted and talented businesswoman. He was all the more besotted by her. "I must come to see your shop the next time my travels take me to Ballybricken." Edward offered. He had never been to Waterford, but somehow he thought that one day, he just might find an occasion to visit. Indeed, he would make an excuse up just to visit.

Offering his arm to Isabella, she wasted no time in placing her delicate tiny hand in its crook. "Right this way, my Lady." Edward gestured with his left hand and led the way to the first area of viewing out the side entrance onto the rose garden terrace.

"Oh – my." Was all she could utter. There were pristine rows of at least a hundred or more variety of rose shrubs. The white beauties seemed to glow at this time of the evening. Their fragrance was overwhelming and irresistible. She let go his arm and began to explore the petalled delights that awaited her discovery. There were dozens of varieties, sizes, shapes and hue, all of which she found very fascinating under the warmth of the evening lanterns. Drinking in the fragrances and the delicate beauty of the terrace, she came across a trellis of delicately small peachy pink rose petals crawled up the side wall in a thick lush display of elegance. She cupped one delicate blossom in her hand and bent down to enjoy its scent. "I do believe these would be my favorites, Lord Edward. What are they called?"

"They are called _Shropshire Lad's_ my Lady. They were bred to be delicate, yet hardy climbers." Edward was thoroughly versed in the varieties of shrubs that graced his lands. His mother had spent hours attending his education and broadening his horticultural appreciation. He was well acquainted with every botanical marvel that bordered each stepping stone.

"They are quite lovely. I simply can't wait to see what other wonders these grounds hold. Please, Lord Edward, lead on." Isabella urged him with a measured bravado of enthusiasm.

Taking her hand in the bend of his arm, Edward escorted Isabella from the rose garden terrace through the first winding pathway that led to a honeysuckled arbor that sheltered a lover's seat. The moon was full and everything was bathed in a dusty lavender hue under its magical glow.

"This variety is adorned the Scept'rd Isle." Edward pointed out the shrub to his right and stopped. "Its' name was taken from Shakespears' description of England during King Richard II rule." He pulled a cutting shear from his pocket that had been lying on the potting bench just outside the garden entrance and selected a large but delicate pink challace-shaped bloom to cut for the Lady.

Isabella graciously opened her hands to receive the rose that was being offered to her. "Thank you, my Lord."

"Please, call me Edward."

"As you wish, but only if you agree to call me Bella." Her smile broadened as she raised the rose to caress her cheek. The petals were delicately soft and its fragrance was invitingly sweet.

"Very well, come and sit for a moment with me under the arbor." Edward ushered her to the seat and a light breeze stirred the aroma of tea olives and the honeysuckle.

"Intoxicating, isn't it?" Bella as she liked to be called drew in a deep breath and shut her eyes to more fully appreciate her surroundings.

"Yes very much so." Edward agreed.

When she opened her eyes, she found Edward's gaze. She should have looked away, but couldn't. She felt as though she were a moth being drawn to a flame. She was attracted to him, that much she couldn't deny. There was something in the way he looked at her that made her feel alive in a way that she had never felt before. No, not even her beloved Patrick had ever had this effect upon her.

She couldn't explain it, but the slightest touch of his skin, no matter how brief or innocent the contact had been, sent the most delicious sensations throughout her entire being. Bella tried to dismiss it, she was sure that after this evening, she would never have need or opportunity to see Lord Mason again. So, she simply decided to allow herself the indulgence to enjoy this brief flirtatious encounter. It was totally out of character for her, but she couldn't deny the tingles that coursed through her veins.

Edward was caught up in moment as he stared back into her eyes. It was as if a thousand ships had just launched from the ports of his heart and he could feel them sailing through every vein in his entire body. He was sure that he needed to adjust himself as the pirate flag had just been raised. It was totally inappropriate and better senses told him that he was fast approaching dangerous waters.

Edward abruptly stood and startled Bella momentarily before he offered his hand to assist her to her feet. "We should continue, ahem.." he cleared his throat as if to interrupt any awkwardness of the moment.

"Indeed, we should." She placed her palm on top of his extended hand, and there it was again. This in-explainable tingle that rushed from the point of contact to the very hairs on her head and back down again through her spine to her very toes could become an addiction.

Taking the pathway, Edward pointed out various sculptures that complimented a small winding garden of wild flowers and rounded a reflection pond. "This is where Eddie sets his mighty fleets to sail. I have to watch my steps carefully for any vessels left unattended, lest I step on one and send it to its untimely demise." He chuckled as he bent down to pick up one of the tiny wooden ships left abandoned from a voyage launched perhaps earlier that day.

"I see what you mean." Bella gestured to Edward to hand her the ship. She inspected it and bent down to set it afloat the waters of such a grand pond. "There, that's better. It was like a fish out of water, now returned to its beloved sea."

Edward's silent chuckle sent a slight gust of breath out his nose. "Indeed."

"Bella are you alright?" Alarmed, Edward watched her as she went to stand back up but faltered.

"I.. I'm… feeling … a bit … faint." She stuttered trying to complete a sentence and hold on to coherencies.

Edward's able hands were around her promptly just as her knees gave way. Edward scooped her into his arms just as she fainted. Two things he became aware of simultaneously, one he needed to get her back to the house immediately and two, he had her in his arms. Rushing as fast as he could manage, he ran with her back to the terrace and back through the doors to the main parlor. It hadn't escaped him that all the while, she felt so right fitting exactly and so perfectly into his strong and capable arms.

"My Bella! What on earth has happened to my sweet?" Patrick and Gerard had concluded the culinary inquisition and were on the way out to the gardens to find Edward and Bella when Edward burst into the door carrying an unconscious Bella in his arms. Patrick was instantly panicked at the sight.

"Here, on the settee." Gerard moved a table out of Edward's way so that he could lay Bella down and he rushed to the kitchen to locate some smelling salts.

"I'm not sure, one moment she was fine, she bent over to put one of Eddie's toy boats in the pond and when she went to stand back up, she fainted and I caught her." The words flew out of his mouth so fast they seemed garbled. Panic was beginning to catch up with him by this point.

"Oh mercy! Not again. She has fainting spells frequently these days. For the past month or so, it seems this pregnancy affects her in this manner." Patrick informed as he placed a soothing palm to her forehead and picked up her hand in the other.

"Bella my darling, are you alright? Please wake up Bella, your Patty's worried about you." The tremors in the Captains voice were evident.

"Here, this will help." Gerard returned with a bottle of smelling salts and he removed the lid and waved the strong scent under her nose a few passes.

"Auc … chu…." Trying to catch her breath, Bella opened her eyes and took a moment to gather in her surroundings. "Oh… please accept my apologies Edward." Her breath was horse and her words came out ragged.

"There's nothing to apologize for. You may have stood too abruptly from the bent over posture after setting the boat a sail. How do you feel?" Edward let out a sigh of relief. He hadn't realized he was holding his breath.

"Fine, a little disoriented, but otherwise I feel splendid now." Bella rubbed her forehead and attempted to muster up the strength to sit upright. "Oh Patrick, the gardens are simply breathtaking."

"Gerard, get Henry and tell him that the Captain and the Lady O'Brogdon are ready to depart, have him bring the carriage around to the side entrance, it will be easier for her." Edward turned to Bella and Patrick after he issued his order. "Henry will take you back to the Inn if you feel up to it, otherwise, you both are welcomed to retire here for the evening, I have plenty room. However, Doctor Cullen lives in the townhouse next to the Inn and it might be wise to have him look at her, just as a precaution."

"Certainly, I should like to return to the Inn and inquire as to the good Doctor Cullen's kindness for a look at my Bella." Patrick stated, taking Bella by the hand and wrapping an arm around her waist. "We must be going my Lord. We truly thank you for such a wonderful evening."

"My pleasure and I will check on you both tomorrow before you set sail for Waterford." Edward shook Patrick's hand as Henry entered the room to collect his passengers for their journey on the return ride home.

"I had a lovely evening Edward. I do hope time will offer us another opportunity to complete our tour. It was delightful." Bella offered her hand once more to Edward who took it and kissed it gently. The tingles were barring on igniting into a roaring flame. Not to matter, after this evening the likelihood of them ever having an occasion to meet again would be highly unlikely or would it?

Edward let her hand go after his lips graced the skin of her delicate hand once again. He realized that he may never see such an enchanting creature ever again, even if he lived two centuries.

"Thank you both for coming this evening. It was a pleasure to have you here in my home. I do hope you will find time to once again visit, perhaps after the maiden voyage of The Isabella has set sail. We shall throw a grand celebration." Edward walked with them to the door and watched as Henry assisted the O'Brogdon's in boarding the carriage for their return trip to the Inn.

After Henry had departed, Edward made his way up the stairs to his chambers. He hadn't realized how exhausted he was. Tomorrow was going to be an exciting day, implementing the first steps to begin construction on _The Isabella_. A very beautiful vessel it will be, to match the beauty of the lady who is its name sake.


End file.
